Jakob Elias Willumsen (1853-1928)
Jacob Elias Williamson I (1853-1928) aka Jakob Elias Willumsen, aka Jakob Elias Villumsen; Emigrated to the United States in June of 1899; Farmer (b. before April 17, 1853, Dalen farm, Fede parish, Kvinesdal, Vest Agder, Norway - d. July 10, 1928, Troyberg farm, Vanse parish, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway) Parents *Willum Andreas Larsen (1816-1896) *Olene Andrea Pedersdatter (1819-1912) Birth He was born in April of 1853. Baptism On April 17, 1853 he was baptized under the name "Jakob Elias Williamsen" at Fede parish, Kvinesdal, Vest Agder, Norway. Siblings All were born in Fede, Kvinesdal, Vest-Agder, Norway: *Gine Martene Villumsdatter (1845-1903) who married Ole Mathias Tønnessen (1843-1929) in 1865 and moved to Skranefjell farm, in Fede by 1900 *Lars Peder Villumsen (1849-1914) aka Peder Villumsen who married Anne Severine Andreasdotter (1855-1898) in 1871 and after her death he married Oline Andreasdotter (1877-?) in 1903 *Kristiane M. Villumsdatter (1860-1883) *Villumine A. Villumsdatter (1863-after1900) First marriage Jakob married Anna Elisabeth Olesdatter (1853-1909) around 1878. Anna was born in November of 1853. Children Jacob had a total of eight children, with seven living by the year 1900: *Wilhelmenia Williamson (1879-1936) who married Bernhard Gjelhaug *Ole Martin Williamson (1881-1948) who married Doris E. Wilkens (1901-1980) *Jerthine Amalia Williamson (1884-1897) who was born on July 1, 1884 in Dalen, Feda, Vest Agder; and died on July 25, 1897 in Ulland, Feda, Vest Agder *Helen Marie Williamson (1888-1975) aka Maria Williamson, who was born in June of 1888, who married Edgar Pardon (1881-1973) *Christian Arthur Williamson (1889-1939) aka "Alfred Williamson" in the 1900 US Census, who was born in November of 1889 *Jacob Elias Williamson II (1892-1974) who was born in February of 1882, and he married Tilda Olson (1895-1978) *Emil Andreas Williamson (1896-1964) who was born in July of 1896, and he married Martha Wilkens (1902-1989) *Jenny Christine Williamson (1899-1956) who was born in October of 1899 and she traveled back to Norway and married Ole Johnson (1871-1961), and may have returned to the US around 1914 Emigration His son Ole M. Williamson emigrated to Minnesota in 1897. Jacob came to the United States with his wife and the remaining children in June of 1899. Death of wife Anna Elisabeth Olsdatter died in 1909. Deerwood, Minnesota In 1900 he was living in Deerwood, Kittson County, Minnesota. He was indexed in the census under the name "Jacob Wilkemson". He had a total of eight children with seven living in the year 1900. The children living at home were: "Alfred"; Jacob; Maria; Emil; and Jennie. Jacob was working as a day laborer. Norway Township, Minnesota In 1910, now a widower, he was living in Norway Township, Kittson County, Minnesota. In the census he was listed as "Jacob Williamson" and he was working as a farmer. Living with him were: "Mary Williamson"; "Jacob J. Williamson"; "Emil A. Williamson"; Jennie Williamson; and "Martin E. Williamson", who was listed as a nephew and was born in 1881. Martin was most likely the son of Lars Peder Villumsen (1849-1914) aka Peder Villumsen. Norway Jakob moved back to Norway after his wife died and he took Jenny C. Williamson with him. Second marriage Around 1914, in Norway, he married Freddrikke Abrahamsdatter Haugeland (1894-1985). Children *Anne E. Villumson (1915-1963) *Agnes Amanda Villumson (1919-?) or Agnes Andrea Villumson (1919-?) who married Richard Larsen (1914-?) *Jakob Frits Villumson (1922-1923) who died as an infant *Jakob Fridtjof Villumson (1924-?) *Petter A. Villumson Death Jacob died in Norway in 1928. Burial Jakob was buried in Vanse Church Cemetery, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway. Memories of Jakob Willumsen *Judith Kaye Grothe (1947- ) writes: "Jakob Willumsen, immigrated to the US with his wife and children in 1899. They settled in Northern Minnesota in Kittson County. After Jakob's wife died he returned to Norway in 1912 and remarried. Jakob had 7 children from his 1st marriage. They all stayed in the US. There were 6 children from the 2nd marriage in Norway and they all stayed in Norway - I believe that branch of the family still lives in the Suggenes, Vest-Agder, Norway area." Later she wrote: "As for Jakob. He was born 4/17/1853 in Dalen, Kvinesdal, Vest-Agder. He died on 7/10/1928 at Vanse, Vest-Agder. He married Anna Olsdatter on 11/6/1878. They had 7 children. The family believe Jakob must have owned all of the Dalen area as he later made a land exchange with his brother-in-law, Ole Tonnessen, for Ulland. Ulland is in eastern Fedafjorden and known to be a good fishing area. In 1891 Jakob was selling silicum from Ullandskjodna. He had hopes of starting a mining business. In April 1899 he sold Ulland for 1,000 Norwegian kroners and in June 1899 the whole family, except Ole, immigrated to the US. They settled in the Halma, Minnesota area in Kittson County. The oldest son, Ole had immigrated to Minnesota in 1897. The family took the name of Williamson in the US. After his wife, Anna, died in 1909, Jakob returned to Norway with his youngest child, Jenny. He missed his homeland. In 1911 Jakob purchased Troyberg, Vanse, Vest-Agder. He hired Freddrikke Haugeland as a homemaker and in 1915 they married. Jakob and Freddrikke had 6 children." Relatives who emigrated Jacob had cousins that emigrated to the US. :These were descendants of his uncle, Ole Mathias Pedersen (1822-1914): *Otto Olson (1858-1921) who married Hannah E. Hansen (1864-1936) *Lena Elaine Olson (1860-1938) aka Hannah Eline Olsdatter, who married Andrew Havig Jensen (1861-1930) *Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914) who married John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) and emigrated in 1883 :These were descendants of his uncle, Peder Andreas Pedersen (1831-?): *Inga Karoline Eldora Pedersen (1882-1927) who emigrated to New York in the United States and married Emil August Schneider Relationships Jakob Elias Willumsen (1853-1928) was the first cousin, three times removed, of Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). He was the nephew of Ole Mathias Pedersen (1822-1914). He was the great-grandfather of Judith K. Grothe (1947- ). External links *Findagrave: Jakob Elias Willumsen Images Image:Willuamsen-Jakob 05.jpg|Jakob Elias Willumsen (1853-1928) circa 1900-1910 Image:Williansen-Jakob 1853 baptism.gif|1853 Jakob Elias Willumsen (1853-1928) baptism Image:Pedersdatter-Olene 1865 census.gif|1865 census of Norway Image:1900 census Williamson 01a.jpg‎|1900 census for Deerwood, Minnesota Image:1910 census Williamson 2.jpg|1910 census (closeup) Ancestors Category:Born in Kvinesdal Category:Resided in Kittson County, Minnesota Category:Died in Farsund Category:Non-SMW people articles